choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Reporter
The Reporter is a news reporter for the QNN news network, and appears three times in the game. Grand Prix with Otto The Reporter makes his first appearance on the Trans-Trip S circuit, during the 3rd race of the Grand Prix with Otto. When the terrible accident occurs involving Shutiege and Lini or Kaybert, he rushes out onto the track, and begins broadcasting an ongoing live report coverage. Upon stopping at the scene of the incident, he announces that one member of Team Getra and Team Ranolfka or Team Sovass (dependent on the team you have joined) have crashed. Thereafter, he is only shown as a pop-up display animation, informing that the Pace Car will be coming out onto the track, and once it has finished its lap around, he declares it looks like the race will be resuming. QNN News Report After the race is over, a cutscene plays showing the Reporter giving a full live update, from his newsdesk at the QNN news network. He confirms that Ralf will race in place of his brother Shutiege for Team Getra, Luluza in place of Lini for Team Ranolfka or Olstri in place of Kaybert for Team Sovass, in order for the dependent teams to continue racing for the remainder of the Grand Prix. End-Game Finale Once you have won the Grand Prix with Otto, the Reporter suddenly appears and interrupts your victory celebration, to sadly tell you the news of Barat's passing, due to his serious spring disease. Quotes *''(When he rushes out onto the track and informs viewers live of the accident involving Shutiege and Lini)'' "Wow wow wow!! What's going on!? Look what has just happened!! ars p2Team Ranolfka and p2Team Ranolfka crushed!!" *''(When he rushes out onto the track and informs viewers live of the accident involving Shutiege and Kaybert)'' "Wow wow wow!! What's going on!? Look what has just happened!! ars p2Team Sovass and p2Team Sovass crushed!!" *''(When he informs the race will be held up as the pace car drives out of the pit lane)'' "Looks like the race's held up. Here comes the pace car." *''(When he informs the racers are being led safely through the course by the pace car)'' "All the ChoroQ's are guided by the direction of QIA referee." *''(When he informs the racers will be able to resume racing as the pace car drives back into the pit lane)'' "Looks like the race will resume." *''(When actual race gameplay resumes, repeating the same line as previously stated)'' "Looks like the race will resume." *''(When he announces the breaking news of the race incident involving Shutiege and Lini via live broadcast)'' "A breaking news from QNN! Because of the previous accident replacing Shutiege, his brother Ralf will race for Team Getra. Also, in place of Lini, Luluza will race for Team Ranolfka." *''(When he announces the breaking news of the race incident involving Shutiege and Kaybert via live broadcast)'' "A breaking news from QNN! Because of the previous accident replacing Shutiege, his brother Ralf will race for Team Getra. Also, in place of Kaybert, Olstri will race for Team Sovass." *''(When he interrupts your victory celebration to tell you the news of Barat's passing)'' "Excuse me!" :: Protagonist: "What? What happened?" : "We were just contacted by the hospital and...Barat... He just passed away." :: Protagonist: "What!?" (The camera pans up to the sky, where the ghost of Barat looks down, flies up to Heaven and vanishes in a sparkle) (Later, in the Brachy Parade cutscene) "Thank you Barat. I'll never forget you." Trivia *During the Grand Prix with Otto when the racing accident occurs, the Reporter’s dialogue is incorrect in the English versions of the game. Dependent on the team you have joined, it will read as one of the following: ::: "ars p2Team Ranolfka and p2Team Ranolfka crushed!!" ::: "ars p2Team Sovass and p2Team Sovass crushed!!" :: Both the terms "ars" and "p2Team" seem to be some sort of leftover developer text, and have not been corrected for the final release of the game. :: However, in the original Japanese version, the dialogue is correct and translates from Japanese into English as the following: ::: Royaltf427's Translation: "One of Team Ranolfka and one of Team Getra crushed!!" ::: Royaltf427's Translation: "One of Team Sovass and one of Team Getra crushed!!" :: This would possibly point towards the oversight in text programming occurring specifically during the process of translating the dialogue for the English versions of the game. *The in-game model is simply reused from Journalist Kyapa, and is not wearing his prominent headphone set as seen in the pop-up display animation. The fact he is also not carrying his microphone makes it somewhat questionable that anyone would be able to hear his accident report from the track. *The pop-up display head name title is listed as Live, as a designation for the race event being broadcast live on the QNN news network, rather than his name of the Reporter being shown. Additionally, the pop-up display animation reuses the same assets as those for the Announcer. *It could be considered rather dangerous for the Reporter to simply rush out onto the track, especially as the race is still ongoing at the time. Furthermore, he simply stops out on the circuit, in the path of potentially incoming racers. Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters